


His Good Intentions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Community: sshg_promptfest, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Mild Language, Professor Draco Malfoy, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco tries to end their bickering, but his plan backfires.





	His Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta, xxdustnight88. Originally written for the 2017 SSHG Promptfest on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

Professor Draco Malfoy watched as Snape and Hermione argued over whom would be paired with whom for patrols during their staff meeting. A glance at McGonagall's face showed that the Headmistress was not impressed with the pair's bickering.  
  
"I want to be paired with Aurora," Hermione stated firmly, "not Filius. No offence, Filius."  
  
"Well, Aurora has been paired with me, Granger, so get over it," Snape retorted, rolling his eyes. "No one else has issues with patrols, just you."  
  
"I'm just saying—"  
  
"Enough," Minerva stated, sighing loudly. "The patrols will stay as is. We will switch partners on a tri-monthly basis. That's final." She glared at her professors, challenging one of them to argue. Neither Hermione nor Severus did. "Right, onto the next item on the agenda…"  
  
Draco tuned the Headmistress out. He continued to watch Snape and Hermione interact. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. Maybe the two of them just needed a little help…  
  
His idea would certainly put an end to their bickering. Draco knew he would have to be stealthy, but perhaps Potter could help him. Common interests and all that…  
  


* * *

  
"You're quite precious when you're jealous, Hermione," Severus said later that night. He smirked when Hermione huffed.  
  
"I see how Aurora looks at you, Severus, and I'm not impressed." Hermione scowled. "Bloody witch can't take a hint."  
  
Severus pulled her into his arms. "There's no need to be jealous, Hermione," he assured her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I only have eyes for you."  
  
Hermione was soothed by his words, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I love you, Severus." She kissed him. "Sorry for making a scene at the meeting. I'll try to contain myself."  
  
Laughing softly, Severus shook his head. "You know, it makes me think we should come forward with our relationship. I don't think Minerva would have a problem with it."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know, I've been thinking the same thing." She looked at Severus, biting her lower lip. "Let's just wait a bit longer before we tell people. I'm enjoying keeping our relationship to ourselves."  
  
"As am I," Severus answered, kissing her fully. "Shall we retire for the evening?"  
  
"Yes please," Hermione said, standing. Taking Severus's hand, she led him towards her bedroom.  
  


* * *

  
Draco watched as Hermione and Snape bickered the next morning over breakfast. He couldn't quite catch what they were saying, but it had something to do with the properties of wormwood. _They bicker like an old married couple_ , Draco thought to himself, quietly snorting.  
  
He had already placed the potion into both of their goblets with the help of Winky, in whom he had confided his plan. The small elf agreed to help as she wanted the professors to stop arguing as well.  
  
Draco held his breath as Snape lifted his goblet. He hoped that his godfather wouldn't be able to smell the Amortentia — perhaps Hermione's bickering was enough to keep him distracted.  
  
Snape took a sip from his goblet, looking to Hermione before proving a counter-argument to her last statement. Hermione also sipped from her pumpkin juice before returning her attention to Snape.  
  
Draco frowned when nothing changed between the two of them. Weren't the effects of Amortentia supposed to be instantaneous? Why weren't there any changes?  
  
Scrunching up his face in confusion, Draco returned his attention to his own breakfast. Maybe the potion needed a little time to set in?  
  


* * *

  
"Professor Granger, could I have a word?"  
  
Turning, Hermione saw Severus standing in the doorway of her classroom. "Of course, Professor. Class, you are dismissed."  
  
There was a chorus of excited shouts and Hermione rolled her eyes. They were only being dismissed three minutes early. Typical fourth years…  
  
"Severus, what is it?" she asked the moment they were alone.  
  
"Someone slipped Amortentia into my goblet this morning," Severus stated. "I meant to tell you earlier but you rushed from the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, I had to finish grading some essays as someone kept me distracted last night and early this morning." Severus smirked. "But what do you mean someone "slipped" you Amortentia?"  
  
"I could taste it," Severus responded. "Your goblet had it also."  
  
Hermione was embarrassed to say she hadn't noticed her pumpkin juice tasting any different. She could hear Moody nagging her in her mind — _constant vigilance_! "Why would someone do that?"  
  
"It seems someone wants to see the two of us together; though I'm curious as to why."  
  
"And who," Hermione mused. "It must be another staff member." She nibbled her lower lip in consideration before she smiled as she realised something. She took a step towards Severus. "You know I don't feel any different," she whispered, smiling up at him coyly. "Must be because I'm already head-over-heels in love with you."  
  
Severus pressed a brief kiss to her forehead. "And I you, Hermione." He paused. "I think this means we should announce our relationship to the staff this evening. I'll call a meeting." As the Deputy Headmaster, he had the ability to summon staff for a meeting.  
  
"That's likely for the best," Hermione said with a nod. "I hope whoever it was had good intentions…"  
  
"We can only hope," Severus responded. He glanced at the Muggle clock on the wall. "Your next class will be here shortly. I'll see you this evening." With a brief kiss to her lips and a swirl of his robes, Severus was gone.  
  


* * *

  
"I've called this meeting as it's been brought to my notice that someone spiked both my and Professor Granger's goblets with Amortentia this morning," Severus announced to the Hogwart's staff. "I do not know who was responsible, but I suggest they step forward before I bring out the Veritaserum." He glared at his colleagues.  
  
There were a collective murmur and a few gasps.  
  
"Severus, someone did this to both you and Hermione?" Minerva asked, scandalised as she looked back and forth between the pair of them.  
  
"But neither of you have acted any differently all day," Harry pointed out, looking at Hermione in confusion. "Hermione?"  
  
She blushed. "Yes, well, neither of us have acted any differently because we're already in a relationship."  
  
More gasps could be heard.  
  
"Pardon me?" Minerva said, standing. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"A few months," Severus answered. "We were happy to keep it to ourselves, but seeing as someone tried to force our hand, we decided to reveal our relationship." He arched a brow as he glanced about the room. "So, who was it?"  
  
Draco sighed, knowing he was caught. He stood. "It was me." He looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I only meant to help you two out," he said, defending himself. "The way you bickered… the tension was obvious."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She certainly had had no idea that he was the one behind this. Glancing at Severus, she saw he looked amused instead of angry.  
  
"I couldn't figure out why the effects weren't instantaneous, but now I see I have my answer." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Severus, Hermione. I swear I didn't mean any harm by it."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, slipping potions into other professor's drinks is highly inappropriate." Minerva scowled. "You and I will be having a chat in my office later today."  
  
"Yes, Headmistress," Draco said, flushed. He glanced at Severus. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted," Severus answered, glancing to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just wanted you two to stop arguing so much."  
  
At that, Harry, Filius, and a few others burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as well.  
  
"Draco, that's just how we are. Being in love doesn't change our personalities," Hermione said, with a shake of her head. "Besides, it's part of the reason we get along so well." She stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a large number of essays to correct."  
  
"As do I," Severus announced. "Thank you all for your time. Enjoy your evening." He slipped from the room, closely behind Hermione.  
  
Draco exhaled deeply. It seemed his plan had backfired. He'd have to find another way to get the two of them to stop arguing constantly. He met Harry's amused expression and knew that the DADA professor had a similar opinion.  
  
This time, they'd get it right.


End file.
